


The Doctor's Apprentice

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Sarah Jane mentioned, Shapeshifting, Silurians, Slitheen, Sontarans - Freeform, Time Lords, Time Travel, Torchwood - Freeform, UNIT, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If the Doctor and the Master weren't the last? What if there was another? Meet Gemini The Girl who is too smart for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden treasure

Jack Harkness drove through the rain and darkness to a secluded prison. He was escorted to one of the cells by a prison guard. He spent very little time inside the cell and came out with a wriggling bundle. The guard shut the cell behind him.

"Jack wait!" The woman in the cell came up to look through the bars. "Let me say good bye one more time please." Jack carried the bundle back over to the cell. The woman reached through the bars and grabbed onto a baby's hand. She gave it a kiss. " Be safe my little Gem." At that time she took the chance to pass him a golden pocket watch.

"All right time's up." Prompted the guard. Jack pocketed the watch and carried the baby out. He set his time Jumper on his wrist for the year 1996, 12 years into the past.

* * *

"Uncle Jack!" Two young children cried as they flew out the front door of their country style house. The house was quite secluded with the nearest house several miles away. It had a long driveway and was surrounded by trees.

Jack Harkness stooped down to pick up the youngest of the children a girl about four years of age. She had platinum blonde hair and green eyes. "How is my little girl doing?"

The child smiled. "Great Uncle Jack!"

"Have you both been good?" 

"Yes." They both said.

"Gemini, Casey! Both of you stop climbing on your Uncle." A woman came out of the house. She had strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Andrea." Jack went over and hugged her. "You look well." Truth was she looked tired. Taking care of two kids was hard work. "How is your husband?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Andrea smiled. The small group moved into the house. "John, Jack is here to see you." A tall dark headed man poked his head out of the basement.

"Just a second honey." He clomped back down the stairs.

"Jack make yourself at home. Dinner is almost ready."

"Yay" Gemini cheered.

"Andrea is everything okay down there?"

"Oh yes. John's just fixing the houses security. The bio shield you helped us put in is on the fritz again."

"I can get one of the team..."

"Jack."  Andrea cut in. " John built this. You know he is never going to let one of those children you call teammates touch his baby."

Jack laughed. "You're right Andrea." Clomping sounds up the stairs.

"Jack. Good to see you." They shook hands. "So how is good old Torchwood?"

* * *

 

Jack sat on the child's bed as Gemini showed him the new book Andrea had bought her. It was Summerfalls by Amelia Williams. "The pretty lady signed it too!" Inside the cover was a note from the author.

_To the little girl who looked so lonely,_

_Just remember that in the vast universe you are not alone._

_Signed Amelia Pond_

Jack did not like this, not one bit.

"Gemini I have a present for you." From his pocket he pulled out a gold bracelet and put it on the girls wrist.

"It's too big."

"Don't worry. You will grow into it. Promise me Gemini that you will never take the bracelet off."

"I promise." The child let Jack tuck her into bed. "Uncle Jack could you tell me another story about the Doctor?" He proceeded  to tell her the story of how the Earth was stolen. Leaving out the parts four year old girls shouldn't hear. "Uncle Jack do you think the Doctor would chose me?" She meant as a companion.

"Yes I do. I think you would be the best companion ever." The child smiled, yawned and curled up to go to sleep. He quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

 Andrea and John were waiting for him outside of Gemini's room. "What is it?"

"Let's move to the kitchen. I don't want the kids to hear." Once in the kitchen Andrea pulled out papers from a drawer. "We found these in Gemini's room." On the papers were Gallifreyan symbols.

"It's nothing to worry about. Some of it will still leak through her subconscious."

"That's not all." John interjected." Jack she hasn't slept a full night in weeks."

"She keeps having nightmares of a skeleton man." Andrea continued." Jack we are worried about her. It doesn't help that we can't reach out to you for help because the you in this time doesn't know about any of this." Jack looked worried. He knew who the skeleton man in the child's dreams might be.

"For right now this house is the safest place for her. I will try to see if I can come visit more often, but as it is my team is getting suspicious."

"Thank you Jack. You brought that little gem into our lives." She hugged him good bye.

"Goodbye Jack." John shook his hand.

"Goodbye." Jack used his time jumper to go back to his own time.

* * *

 

Christmas Eve five years later.The Family was sitting around a big tree all decorated with ornaments and twinkling lights. Every Christmas Eve the family had a tradition where Casey and Gemini would open the presents to each other as a way to discourage peeking at the presents before Christmas Day. Suddenly their was a knock at their door.

"Santa!" Gemini cried and ran toward the window.

"Stupid Santa doesn't knock on the door." Casey said after the giddy girl.

"Casey Anthony Garrison apologize to your sister." Andrea scolded.

"Mommy, Daddy look! There are two Santas" Gemini squealed excitedly.

Two Santas! John and Andrea jumped into action. "Casey you and your sister downstairs now."

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Casey asked grabbing his sister's hand.

"Casey do as your father says." Casey dragged his sister to the basement where they sat hugging each other. Casey covered his sister's ears so she wouldn't hear, hear as their parents bodies hit the floor above them. They sat hidden together until Jack opened the basement door in the morning.

* * *

 

Three months later, Casey and Gemini stood in front of their parents graves. Their parents had been buried with the rest of the family in a New York City Cemetery. Gemini had brought her copy of Summerfalls. There were so many fond memories of her mother reading that book to her at night, This was the last time they would visit these graves as they were moving to Cardiff with their Uncle Jack.

Gemini noticed a man crouched near a pair of graves three rows in front of their parents. Gemini moved closer to see them. The graves belonged to Rory and Amelia Williams. Hey that was the author who wrote the book she now held. She moved closer and noticed the man was crying.

"Mister why are you crying?" Startled the man stood up.

"Oh Hello I'm just visiting a few friends."

"Did you know her?"

"Yes. We traveled together."

Gemini moved next to the man and showed him her book. "She wrote this. Mommy used to read it to me every night."

"Where is your mother?" Gemini pointed to where Casey was standing.

"Casey and uncle Jack say they passed away, but my teacher said they were in a magical place called heaven." The man's face fell. This child had just lost both parents and had tried to come comfort him.

"Gemma time to go!" Casey called.

"Here you should take this mister it will make you happy." Gemini handed the man the book and bounded off after her brother.

* * *

 

The Doctor entered the Tardis and closed the door behind him. Clara was waiting for him with a box of tissues. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." He walked over and set the book down on the controls.

"What's this?" Clara picked the book up " Summerfalls? I have a copy of this at home, My mother used to read it to me." She began flipping through the pages. She found a loose sheet of paper folded in the middle of the book. she pulled it out and opened it up. "Doctor look at this." She handed him the piece of paper. It was a child's drawing of six stick figures, and each were labeled. Mom, Dad, Casey, Me, Uncle Jack and...The Doctor.

 


	2. Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at who Gemini is and what her life is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. i have been thesising and had the holidays. sorry if my computer terms and sciency terms aren't the best.

_It has been eight years since my parents died. I am now 18 years old_. "Gemma you are going to get in trouble again." A holographic 3D image of a young man came out of her computer. _That's my brother Casey. A year ago today world wide people were sucked into their computers. No one knows how or why. My brother and I were skypeing when he lost his internet connection. He apparently clicked on these weird symbols and next thing he knew he was trapped in his computer. While he was trapped his body died. Uncle Jack and I buried his body. I found him when we went to clean out his apartment. I spent the next couple of days hacking the server, the source of the disappearances. I was in the middle of attempting to download my brother's consciousnesses when some one else hacked in and attempted to release all of the trapped victims. knowing that my brother didn't have a body to go back to and would be lost. I worked faster and made it just in time. Now he literally surfs the web._

 _  
_"I didn't make that holographic projector so you could pop out of my computer to yell at me."

"I'm sorry but come on Gemma you know where Uncle Jack works." _Casey is all in a tissy cause I created this news blog to get information on alien sighting and to give the public the truth on what is truly going on in the world. Online I go by the name Veritas. Unit and Torchwood have been looking for my true identity for months now._ "

"Gemini!"

"Coming!" Gemini rushed to shut down what she was doing. She pulled out her phone. "In you go Jarvis."

  
"No thank you. I already went through high school and once is more than enough. And you know I hate that nickname."

"Gemini Andromeda you are going to be late for school!"

"Coming Uncle Jack!" Gemini pointed at her phone. "In now."

"Fine." The projection terminated and her brothers face appeared on her smart phone. "Better Stark?"

"Absolutely." Gemini shoved her phone in her pocket, picked up her backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. She pet the cat laying on her bed on the way to the door. "Later Ace." Gemini ran downstairs. Without turning to look at her Jack threw a package in her direction.

"Pop tarts. Come on you're going to be late for school." They both piled into his vehicle.

* * *

 "Can any of you tell me what are the Nucleobases that make up Deoxyribonucleic acid and which is substituted in Ribonucleic acid for which nucleobase?" The room was silent. "Anyone?" still no takers. "Gemini?" Gemini was lost in her thoughts. "Gemini?"

"Huh?" She looked at the question on the board. "Adenine, Thymine, Guanine, and Cytosine. In RNA Thymine is replaced by Uracil."

"Yes very good. someone does their homework." Truth was she had just skimmed the chapter. She never put much effort into school. She looked out the window. she couldn't wait to get home and actually do something that challenged her mentally.

* * *

 "So how was school?" Gemini just looked at him. "That bad huh?" Gemini didn't answer. It was only out of respect for her guardian that she stayed in school. "So Luke called." This cheered Gemini up immediately. "I told him when you would get back."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No but he said it was important." When they got home Gemini ran up to her room and dropped her backpack on the floor. She clicked on skype and video called Luke Smith.

"Hey Gemma."

"Hey Luke. What do you have for me this time?"

"Some more alien sightings and stories. You know I don't think we should be doing this."

"What the blog?"

"No. I mean the investigating. That's what Unit and Torchwood are for."

"They don't get everything."

"Gemini this is what my Mom did and you know what happened."

"Luke I am sorry for what happened."

"Gemma I just don't think you should be doing this alone. My Mother knew what she was doing and even she needed help. You can't keep doing this alone."

"I'm not alone I have you and Casey."

"Casey is trapped in a computer and I am no where near you."

"Just please send the information." Gemini pulled out a smooth metal band and put it over her head. Immediately she felt the pull. The band was a neural interface. With it she was able to access any computer anywhere and the best part it was completely untraceable. Luke sent the information right to her interface using his own. Apparently some of the local kids have been going missing recently. One witness says they were taken by potato men. "That sounds like Sontarans."

"Yeah but what would they want with those children?" There was an incoming call on their neural devices.

"Hey Luke, Gemma."

"Vex! Hey how are things?"

"Great I'm in town. I'm staying with Aunt Vastra." _Madame Vastra had recently moved back above ground with her partner Jenny._ "Hey I'll swing by I have something I want to run by your Aunt anyway."

"Sure. See you then!" The young Silurian disconnected.

"You think Madame Vastra might know why the Sontarans would be taking children?"

"If she doesn't Strax would."

* * *

"Uncle Jack, I'm going out." Gemini called from the door.

"Just be back for dinner. Martha and Mickey are coming over."

"I promise I will be back in time."

"Oh and Gemini." She turned back to her Uncle. "Happy Birthday."


	3. A Birthday party indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini goes to talk to Madame Vastra and the rest of the group. Jack hosts a birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to be extremely short. hopefully due to this i will have another ready soon.

The door to the old Victorian house opened. "Hello boy."

"Hello Strax." Gemini had learned several years ago to just agree with the poor guy. "Strax, is Madame Vastra in?"

"Of course boy. She is waiting." Vex must have told his aunt that she had a case. Strax led her to the common room where Vastra was indeed waiting as was her partner Jenny. They had tea already set up.

"Hello Gemini. Please sit." Gemini sat across from Jenny and Vastra. "How can we help you today?" Vastra prepared and handed a cup of tea to Gemini.

"Thank you." Gemini took a sip of her tea. "Actually I am here to talk to Strax." Another sip. madame Vastra made the best tea. "There have been reports of Sontarans abducting children. I was wondering why they might be doing this? It doesn't seem llike normal Sontaran behavior."

"Sontarans do not abduct children. We have our honor. Sontarans have no use for children."

"Strax your people have changed over the years. Are you sure they may not have changed their values?"

"Sontarans would not take children. We have no use for the creatures." If she didn't know Strax she would have been insulted. She was still a kid herself.

"Could they have split from the Sontaran army like yourself?"

"It is possible." Gemini drank more of her tea. Jenny was staring at the clock.

"Jenny dear what's wrong?"

"Vex is late."

"Perhaps his mother kept him longer." Vastra sipped her tea but Gemini could tell the Silurian was worried.

"How late is he?"

"About an hour." That was strange especially for Vex. He was always on time especially when it came to visiting his aunt.

* * *

"Later Strax." Gemini was more polite in her farewell with Vastra and Jenny.

"Till next time boy." She turned to leave. "Gemini if it is Sontarans be careful." She turned back and smiled.

"Oh Strax you do care."

"I do not. I am a Sontaran. i do not care about human boys."

"Whatever potato-head." She ran off the steps as Strax huffed up. He only ever let the Doctor call him that. On her way home she passed by a blue police box. She stopped to look at it. All of her childhood hopes and dreams came to the surface. she waited a bit but nothing happened with the police box. She was going to be late so she continued home.

* * *

Gemini opened the door to the smell of Chinese. Jack didn't cook or should she say he shouldn't try. Usually he worked late so he would get take out and Gemini would cook for herself, but when both were home she cooked for fear of his cooking. They did however have this birthday tradition of having Chinese for dinner.

"Gemini." The woman sitting at their table noticed her. Gemini waled over to hug the woman so she wouldn't have to get up.

"Hello Martha. Gemini took a seat to the left of Martha. "So when is the baby due?"

"Two weeks." The poor woman looked like she could go into labor at anytime.

"Where is Uncle Jack?"

"He and Mickey are out getting supplies."

"Supplies? they only needed Chinese food right?"

"Gemini it's your 18th Birthday." Oh that's right Uncle Jack would go all out for the 18th Birthdays he had for Casey's at least. She hoped he wouldn't go too overboard.

It wasn't long before Jack and Mickey returned bearing gifts and some other things for the party. Most of her gifts included pieces of tech or parts she could use to tinker with. They all sat together eating Chinese and reminiscing about embarrassing points in her childhood.

"After Martha and Mickey left, Gemini helped Jack with the clean up. She was about to head upstairs to her room. "Gemini wait." She turned. Jack had a box in his hands tied up with a bow. " One last present from me." Gemini took the present from her uncle. She gently tugged at the ribbon and lifted the top of the box. Inside was a beautiful gold pocket watch.. The casing was etched with circles and other strange shapes. It was beautiful, but terrifying.

"Thank you" She hugged her uncle. Cradling her treasure she ran upstairs.

* * *

Gemini waited until Jack was asleep before she snuck out. She had triangulated all of the cases and had found a warehouse at the epicenter of the abductions. She packed up some supplies, took Casey in her phone and headed out of the house, Ace at her heals. 

At the warehouse Gemini tried the door. It was locked somehow but appearance wise the door was old and the lock non existent. "Oh well it's locked. Guess we should turn back and maybe leave this to Torchwood. You know the professionals." Casey Projected himself out of the phone.

"Shut up Casey." Gemini ran her hands along the door. It was a really well made psychic projector. However it was no match for her and her tech skills. The door swung open revealing a bright white light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely love feedback! please feel free to critique my work!


	4. Eggcellent adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini begins her search of the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter. sorry.

Gemini cautiously entered the building. The room she entered was all white like a hospital. "This looks like a secret lab like in the movies." Casey whispered. 

"You watch too much T.V."

"What else am I supposed to do with my life. It's no picnic being stuck in a computer."

"Shh. There's someone coming."

"Wait Gem..." She cut him off by pulling him back into the phone. There was a gray box, which looked like it contained medical tools. She moved the box under the entrance to an air duct. She managed to pull herself into the air duct and pulled Ace up with her as the people got closer.

"Stupid Alarm. This is the third time this week." said a man's voice.

"It's only a few more days then we'll find another planet." Another voice this time female. Gemini peered out of the slits in the air duct. The two looked like normal doctors but the way they talked they were definitely not human. She tuned quietly and began her trek through the air duct with Ace.

* * *

 "Mistress technology detected."

"Show me." The young man at the controls pressed a few buttons bringing an image of a blue police box onto the screen. "Finally. Bring it in."

"Mistress?"

"I said bring it in."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

 

Gemini continued along the air duct until she came to a room that looked like a hatchery. She could feel the heat from the room rising into the vent."Come on Ace lets check it out." Gemini opened the grate and dropped into the room below.

"The mistress wants the status on those eggs." Gemini grabbed Ace and climbed back up into the vent, pulling the grate closed behind her.

"They are almost ready to hatch. Just a little more and the mistress will have her prize."

"She is getting impatient."

"Stupid human. These are the last Draks in existence. We cannot rush the process any further. We have already greatly impacted their development. Any more tampering and we risk their safety. Put that down." The other individual had picked up one of the eggs and was inspecting it.

"Don't worry I ain't gonna hurt your precious eggs." The person placed the egg back and left the room.

"Stupid humans. I will be glad to be rid of them."  

When everyone was out of the room, Gemini dropped back down into the room. She picked up and inspected one of the eggs. It was quite large and heavy. "Hello Little one." Whoever the mistress was wanted these little ones but for what purpose. Gemini moved things around in her bag and gently laced the egg into her backpack. "Sorry guys..." She looked at the two eggs that remained. "but I can't fit you in there." Once again she returned to the air duct laden with her prize.

* * *

 

 "Mistress we have it."

"Excellent." The woman left the room and moved into a larger room, much like a hanger. "Surround it. Bring me it's occupants." The box was immediately surrounded by men with guns. One of the men opened the door and went inside. After a while, he came back out alone.

"It is empty my lady."

"He's already here. Search the entire compound and bring him to me."

 


	5. The Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini continues her travels through the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is going to be longer. this chapter will explain why she brought her cat with her.

Gemini dropped out of the air duct. It was a farther drop than she anticipated. Luckily she had landed on her side. Still she checked the egg just in case. It was unharmed. "Come on Ace." Gemini caught the cat as it lept from the air duct. Gemini put her cat down and began feeling her way through the room. "Oof" She tripped over something on the ground and fell onto her face. Gemini turned on the flashlight app on her phone. As the light swept towards her feet the sight it revealed made her sick. Sitting against what looked like a fake tree was what used to be a Silurian. Now it was a corpse being chewed on by rats and other scavenging creatures. Gemini stifled a scream and backed up.

"Gemini?" A voice said behind her. Gemini jumped around as a hand touched her shoulder. She shone her flashlight in the things face.

"Vex? what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same."

"I'm here on a case."

"Oh so they didn't get you?"

"Whose they?"

"I don't really know. They grabbed me, gave me something to make me sleep. I woke up here."

"Where's here?" Suddenly lights turned on revealing a large menagerie as far as the eye could see.

* * *

"Mistress we have tracked his signal to here."

"Good." She looked at the tablet in his hand. "What is that?" She pointed at a life sign on the screen.

"Just a glitch ma'am."

"or a rat."

* * *

Gemini looked at her surroundings in awe. It was like a giant zoo, with pens and everything. She and vex were currently in a pen that looked vaguely like a reptile exhibit at the zoo. "Come on." Gemini grabbed vex's hand. "We are busting you out."

"No stop!" Vex dug in his heals. "I've already tried. The floor outside of the cells are live. Step outside and you get shocked."

"Then we will short it." Gemini traveled with Vex to the edge of the pen. The floor looked like a normal floor. Gemini reached down to touch the floor from underneath the fencing enclosing the pen.

"Gemma no!" She touched the floor and...nothing happened. She felt fine. Across from their pen was another and in it was a Slitheen. Seeing what she had done it reached out. as soon as it's hand passed the fence it cried out in pain. It wasn't the floor that was doing this. She looked at Vex who, based on the look on his face, had come to the same conclusions.

"Hello Doctor. I know you are in here Give yourself up and I will let you live. Refuse and my soldiers are ordered to shoot on sight. It's your move Doctor." A voice said over the speaker system.

"Who is that?" Gemini was busy digging through her bag.

"No idea. Did she say the Doctor?"

"Yeah" Gemini was trying to hide her excitement. She found what she was looking for. It was a small EMP device. "Okay Vex. I can't make any promises that this will work but it's worth a try. It is just going to be a small EMP burst." Gemini started up the small machine. The small EMP burst turned out to be much larger than she anticipated (Gemini had recently built it and hadn't had a chance to test it out yet). The lights flickered out leaving the room in darkness. "Come on" Gemini grabbed Vex's hand and they climbed out of the enclosure. They heard footsteps behind them. The two ran blindly through the darkness because the EMP had knocked out her phone.

Gemini hit something and both she and Vex were knocked to the ground, Vex toppling after her. "Hey." Vex complained. Both she and the thing she toppled shushed him. Someone covered her mouth and Vex's.

"Be quiet."

"Doctor." Someone else whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes of course I am." He stood up and brushed himself off. Gemini sat on the ground staring in awe. She had just ran into the Doctor...Literally. The footsteps came closer.

"Come on we have to keep moving." They ran still blind towards the door. Gemini was able t map out their route based off of what she had seen before the room became pitch black. Luckily none of the other beings in the room realized their pens were down or else they wouldn't just have to dodge their pursuers. They found the door and ran through it as the power came back on.

"Right where I want them."

* * *

 

"Where are we now?"

"I don't know." They were in another pitch black room. Gemini pulled out her phone. It had also come back on.

"Gemini Andromeda Garrison don't you ever do that to me again." Casey popped out of her phone.

"Magnificent what a wonderfully constructed A.I." The Doctor said grabbing the phone.

"Hey give him back!"

"How did you create this wonderful system?"

"She didn't make me." Casey said angry.

"He's my brother. Casey, The Doctor. Doctor, My brother Casey." Casey was speechless. He never truly believed Jack's stories of the Doctor.

"A pleasure to meet you Casey. As you are apparently aware I am the Doctor and this is my assistant Clara."

"You met Casey, but this is Vex and I am Gemini." Ace rubbed up against her leg reminding her the cat was there. "Oh and this is Ace." The Doctor picked up the cat.

"You know I once traveled with someone named Ace." There was a noise and the door opened. In the light of the door Gemini could identify the shape of Sontarans.

"Doctor, Insignificant humans."

"Hey" Vex complained.

"Lizard." That wasn't much better. "Surrender to our mistress and you shall live." The Doctor handed Ace to Gemini. Gemini pulled off Ace's collar as the cat hissed and spat towards the Sontarans.

"What are Sontarans doing here? Don't you have a war to win?"

"We work for the mistress." Who was this mistress everyone kept talking about. Gemini set Ace down. she could hear the wheezing of the Tardis. It echoed as if it were at the end of a long hall. The Doctor must have called it via remote control. Vex and Clara looked in the direction of the Tardis. "You and your companions can not hope to escape." Ace who was still hissing and spitting started to change. she began growing, her teeth curved out like saber tooth. her tail became like a long bony whip. her fur pulled taught over her bones. She towered over them all and when she was finally done growing she let out a mighty roar. 

"Run!" Clara yelled. The group began running as the Sontarans cowered in fear of the large cat. One of the Sontarans ran while the other tried to stand his ground. He fired at Ace who ignored it and picked the trembling Sontaran up in her jaw.

"Ace." Sontaran still squirming in her mighty jaw, she turned to her master. "Put the potato head down." The mighty cat put her head to the ground but refused to release her prey. "Drop it!" Ace spit him out. The Sontaran ran keeping his eye on the giant cat. Ace got up and ran towards Gemini changing back into a small cat as she neared Gemini. By the time Ace had reached her, she was back in the form of a small cat. Gemini picked Ace up and sliped the collar back on her.

"Come on girl." The Doctor stood in the doorway. Gemini ran. They could hear others coming into the room. Gemini was close to the door when she tripped. Her pocket watch fell out of her pocket, opening as it flew away from her. Gemini stared transfixed as a glowing light reached from the watch to herself. She looked up to the Doctor to see if he had seen what the watch had done, but his back had been turned talking to Vex and Clara. "Hurry up girl. WE need to get going." Gemini grabbed her watch, picked up Ace and ran into the Tardis. The Doctor closed the door behind her. He ran to the controls and the Tardis started it's flight, making a lovely whirring sound as it dematerialized.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, please, please give feedback. I love getting feed back.


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has just rescued the two kids.

The Tardis landed outside of Vastra's home. Vex ran to the door where his aunts greeted him with hugs. "Thank you Doctor!"

"I am not the one you should be thanking." The Doctor stepped aside to reveal Gemini.

"Gemini, Thank you." Vastra came over and hugged her. Gemini returned the hug. They returned to the Tardis.

  
"So where do we drop you off?" Gemini gave the Doctor an address near her home. The Tardis whirred to life. "So may I ask where you found that kathul or for that matter how you have hidden it for so long?" He was pointing at Ace.

"What's a Kathul? I mean I a,m assuming that is what Ace is since you just said so , but where do they come from? What do they eat? that sort of thing."

"Kathul's are predators native to the planet Sontar. Their natural prey are the Sontarrans, hence why those Sontarrans back there were so terrified. The Kathul are nearly extinct, hunted to extinction by the Sontarans. You may just have the last Kathul in existence."

"So how did you find her?" Clara asked curious.

"I found her as a kitten. She was hungry and crying so i took her in."

"Just like that?"

"Yes how could anyone just ignore such poor little thing?"

"So how did you keep her hidden?"

"A biodamper."

"That's the collar right?" Clara ventured.

"Yes. It prevents her from changing her form as well." She had had a hard time with Ace randomly changing as a kitten. The whirring stopped. The Doctor grabbed her hand and lead her out of the door.

"Thank you For your help but we can take it from here. Go home to your family."

"Wai..." The Doctor slammed the door after her. Damn. She went to reach back into her bag as the Tardis started to dematerialize. She had forgotten her back pack on the Tardis. "Hey wait you have my back pack!" It was no use the Tardis was gone. 

"Gemini it's just a back pack." Casey popped out of the phone. Ace meowed at her feet.

"Yeah well it had my house keys." And her stolen treasure. Now how was she going to sneak back into the house.

* * *

"You didn't have to kick her out like that." Clara crossed her arms in frustration.

"She was meddling in affairs she had no business meddling in."

"She was curious. I thought you admired that in humans."

"I do but..."

"No buts. Now you rushed the poor girl off and she forgot her bag. If you don't mind could you take us back to return it to her."

* * *

 

Gemini cursed her bad luck. Not only had she lost her bag but she never solved her case. "Gem lets go home. Uncle Jack may be angry you snuck out but at least you are safe. Leave this to the Doctor. He knows what he is doing." She hated to admit it but Casey was right.

"Gemini." She turned around to see Clara who was holding her bag. She started walking towards Clara when she found herself disappearing. "Gemini!" Clara yelled as she disappeared completely. Clara ran up to the spot where Gemini had once bben. Ace was mewling and noticed Gemini's phone on the ground. The girl must have dropped it in her panic.

* * *

Gemini materialized in a small white room. She fell to her knees doubled over fighting the bile rising to her throat. her vision was blurring and she was fighting to breath. It wasn't long before she passed out.

"Bring her to my private lab. Make sure she is given oxygen."

 


	7. Three Timelords walk into a lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the Rani and old frenemy of the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on updating. College has been quite busy plus distraction with other fics.

"Doctor!" Clara sprinted back into the Tardis. She had Ace and Casey with her. The Doctor was looking at the computer when she came in.

"There was a large burst of energy in the area. Did you see anything Clara?" He happened to look up from his work. "I thought you were going to return her bag to her? And why are they here?" Clara caught her breath.

"They took her." The Doctor immediately got to work.

* * *

Gemini started to come to. She had an oxygen mask over her face and was strapped to a gurney. "Good morning." Gemini turned towards the voice. It belonged to a young woman probably mid 30's with short brown hair. She was dressed in scrubs. "Sorry about the whole almost asphyxiating you. The transporter is not really meant for the transportation of biological organisms." The woman finished washing her hands and removed the mask from Gemini's face.

"You're the one they call mistress."

"Bingo."

"You are the one stealing the children."

"Right again."

"Why?"

"Humans are so easy to control. They make good workers don't you think?" Gemini glared at her.

"What's with all the creatures?" The woman pointed. Gemini turned her head to look at the gurney next to her. On it was a being pieced together like a doll, or more like an alien version of Frankenstein.

"It is almost complete. The last piece in need is the Cardiovascular system of a Timelord."

"Why don't you just use your own?" Gemini muttered under her breath but the woman heard it.

"How did you guess?"

"The warehouse. it is bigger on the inside." 

"Well yes as you have correctly guessed this is my Tardis."

"You wanted the Doctor here because you needed his hearts."

"Wow you are on a roll. Yes I did need his hearts. Sadly you helped him escape. Lucky for us we have located a replacement."

"How he is the last...besides yourself."

"I am going to use yours."

"You need a Timelords hearts. I am just a human girl." The woman pulled out a stethoscope and put it to the girls ears so she could hear her own heart beat. Gemini could barely believe what she heard. There it was, two heart beats. The woman put the stethoscope around her neck. She grabbed a needle and filled it with some type of liquid. She injected this into Gemini's arm.

"Ow"

"Count back with me from ten."

"You want me to cooperate in my own murder?!"

"Ten...nine...eight..." Gemini felt herself getting heavier. "Seven...six...five...four...three..." Gemini didn't make it to one. She was out.

* * *

The Mistress could hear the characteristic noise of the Tardis. She paused her preparations but did not turn. "I thought it might be you."

"Doctor. It is good to see you again."

"Rani. You are looking...younger."

"Do you like? It is my last regeneration so I thought might as well make it count." She finally turned to the Doctor. "You on the other hand are looking quite...old. I heard rumors you had a younger form."

"That is old news. I have regenerated."

"I am sorry to say Doctor but you have caught me at a bad time. I am really quite busy."

"Yes I can see that. What are you planning to do with this thing?" The Doctor pointed at the creature.

"He is my very own creation. What do you think? A little rough on the eyes but he would make the perfect little soldier no?"

"You know my feelings on War."

"Yes, Yes the universe practically knows it."

"Then if you don't mind I will just take the child and be out of your hair."

"I don't think so." She snapped her fingers and some of the soldiers took a hold of the Doctor. "Do you know how hard it has been to find a compatible Cardiovascular system for my new creation? I needed a Timelord, but that is kind of hard thanks to you Doctor. Isn't it just my luck to find a Timelord in a dump like this. Especially one so young with all of her regenerations intact." She pets Gemini's head when she says this. "Hold on where is the woman?"

"What woman?"

"The woman you travel with. Your companion." An alarm sounded. One of the soldiers came running into the room.

"Mistress Rani." The young soldier said out of breath.

"What is it?"

"Jack Harkenss, Kate Lethbridge Stewart, and the Doctor's Companion. They have taken the facility."

"How did three humans get past our defenses?"

"They have brought reinforcements from Torchwood and Unit." The Rani stepped away from Gemini, Her whole plan was crumbling around her.

"You. Go now stop them!" The Rani screamed. The young soldiers left to follow her orders, She rounded on the Doctor who was now free from the soldiers who had held him. "This. This is all your fault." she rounded on the Doctor. There was a noise outside of the room. The door was kicked in and in the doorway stood Captain Jack Harkness. The Rani tried to run but the Doctor tripped her.

"Thank you Doctor." Jack moved towards the Rani. Outside the Soldiers were coming to. They had only been stunned. Clara and Kate came into the room. Jack had his stunner pointed at the Rani.

"Jack almost all of the missing children are accounted for. Gemini!" Kate ran over to the gurney Gemini was bound to.

"She's fine. She will come to once the drug is out of her system."

"Thank you Doctor." Jack turned back to the Rani. "Get up. Torchwood has a cell with your name on it." He dragged her up and pushed her out of the room towards members of Torchwood who were waiting. "Take her back and put her in a cell. don't forget to search her."

"Yes sir." Jack picked up Gemini and they all left.

* * *

Torchwood and unit spent the rest of the Day returning the Children (The soldiers) to their families. All of the creatures were being held for now by Torchwood and would be eventually returned to their respective planets. The warehouse, was taken by unit, with the Doctor's permission of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up names and some lines are from the doctor's past.


	8. Adventure awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini is returned safely and the Doctor continues his journey.

Gemini woke in her own bed. Her mind was still quite groggy but she could make out four figures standing around her bed. "Uncle Jack?"

"I'm here." He helped her put a glass of water to her lips. Her mouth was extremely dry.

Her vision was clearing and she could make out the Doctor, Clara, Jack and..."Aunt Kate?"

"Aunt?" The Doctor looked at Kate Lethbridge Stewart.

"We had a fling." 

"What happened? How did you find me?"

"Clara tried to return your backpack to you. She saw the whole thing. You dropped your phone and Casey lead us to your home. Luckily your Uncle has experience with this type of thing."

"To be honest the Doctor was quite surprised." Clara leaned in and whispered to Gemini.

"Speaking of Casey." Jack broke in. "When were you planning to tell me?"

"Eventually. " Jack shakes his head. She knows him well enough to tell that is not the reason he is disappointed.

"The Doctor went on ahead to buy some time while Jack rallied Unit and Torchwood. They took the Warehouse and brought you back hime." Clara explained.

"What about the missing children?"

"Found and returned to their families."

"And the Aliens?"

"Torchwood is housing them for now. We are going to try and find a way to return them to their home planets." Gemini relaxed.

"Thank you." She said to the Doctor. "Thank you both." The Doctor nodded and then looked at his pocket watch.

"Come on Clara. We have stayed here long enough." Clara went over and hugged Gemini.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too." They said their goodbyes and left. Shortly after Jack and Kate went downstairs telling Gemini she should get some sleep.

* * *

"Gemini dinner!" No answer. "I promise I didn't cook this time." Jack opened the door to her room only to find it empty.

* * *

"So Clara where to this time?"

"Surprise me." The Doctor closed the door and the Tardis began dematerializing. "Doctor do you think she'll be okay?"

"Who?"

"Gemini."

"Yes of course. Why do you ask?"

"I am just worried about her is all."

"Well don't. She's in good hands." He flipped through a list of planets. "hm Barcelona. I promised someone we would go there once."

"Doctor..."

"No you're right not Barcelona. How about Midnight? It is a lovely paradise planet."

"Doctor..."

"Never mind. Returning there might be a bad idea. Terrible experience last time."

"Doctor!"

"What Clara? I can not think with you shouting at me." He turned to her and saw her pointing towards the stairs. He followed her finger.

"Hi." Gemini, Ace and Casey's hologram stood on the stairs.

* * *

Jack and Kate sat at the kitchen table reading the note Gemini left.

_Uncle Jack,_

_Thank you for everything. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate all you have done for me and Casey over the years, because I do. I just can't keep dredging on through life knowing I let my chance at adventure slip through my fingers. I promise I will write often, so I won't be completely out of contact. Goodbye for now._

_love,_

_Gemini._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes Kate and Jack never actually Canonly had a thing but i decided to ship them in this.  
> So i am thinking of continuing with another one. please leave a comment for or against. would love reader input.


End file.
